supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Plusmax
ESTADO: center|250px Do it for her. (?) 20px|link= Te estoy vigilando. http://i176.photobucket.com/albums/w193/alejo-ale/Smash%204%20perfil_zpsvwekcn0k.png Hola. ¡Soy Plusmax! Por favor sé bienvenido a mi perfil, donde encontrarás información sobre mi persona (digamos). No hay mucho más que decir, así que empecemos (?). Sobre mí En la wiki Mis contribuciones Soy el encargado del Sub-Portal del universo Kirby. Podés editar si querés, pero voy a revisar las ediciones que se hagan allí. Puestos Soy Organizador externo. Me encargo de la página del Facebook de SmashPedia. Publico imágenes, noticias y cosas así. Voy a tratar de hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla viva. Algunas veces no tengo tiempo para publicar cosas pero voy a a hacer todo lo posible. :) ¡También soy Diseñador de artículos! Me encargo de hacer que los artículos se vean más bonitos y ordenados. Por cierto, quiero llegar a ser reversor. okno Wiki-amigos Ausencia (antes Kirby The Blue Star, antes Kirby8000; prefiero Kirby): Mi primer amigo en la Wiki, lo extraño cuando no está en el chat, okno ><. PokeSmashBros (prefiero Poke): Me cae muy bien, es vecino mío (él es de Uruguay y yo de Argentina). ¡Ex-compatriota! :D Por cierto, ¡su perfil es mi favorito! >< Seba 20 90: Me cae muy bien, admiro el esfuerzo que le pone a esta wiki. Fenix14-15: Sin él no existiría la mejor wiki del mundo, ¿no? Guille3: Un amigo compañero de escuela. Lo hice fanático de SSB. >< Juan M. 412 (antes Juan.d.vargasmoreno): Es muy simpático y, aunque no hable con él seguido, sé que es de esas personas tranquilas que te caen bien siempre. Marcelo Marroquin: Me cae muy bien. Uno de mis mejores amigos del wiki. SmashDavid97 (antes David97lin Kuei): Me encanta que le guste tanto Sheik y Zelda como a mí. MarioProPlayer Loquendero (prefiero Dante): En serio es muy buena onda y simpático. No te puede caer mal, es imposible. Aaron 2: Es el administrador más simpático en el chat. El me contagió del (giros) Janemize: Es buena onda, sus chistes son muy graciosos. No podés estar aburrido con ella. Luis the Wolf (antes Luis A ZP): Es una persona amable a la que le encantan los lobos. (?) Wesley777: Él me ayuda mucho cuando tengo un problema. Es simpático y le encanta el anime. (amazed) Alto Mando Germán: Me gusta mucho su nombre de usuario. Es también uno de mis mejores amigos del wiki. Sackman44 (prefiero Sack o Ivy): Él es Ivy, otro de mis mejores amigos. Logré ser su primer Wiki-amigo ( http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/7/7c/ALL_the_things.jpg ). Nexstar: Es amable y agradable. Me ha agregado sin que me entere... Faltaba que yo lo agregue a él. (omf) DarkZoroarkNight (antes Ice Fire; prefiero Ice): Es muy simpático. Sabe bastante de Pokémon y eso me agrada. TimmyBurch2604: Volvimos a ser amigos después de un tiempo sin serlo. Me sigue agradando, (derp). 3DS999: Es un buen amigo, me gusta cómo dibuja y su forma de ser. HumanFluttershy (prefiero Flatt): Es respetuoso y amable. ¡Me llama Sr.! (omf) Timeman (prefiero Time, aunque casi nunca lo llamo así): Uno de los usurarios más serios y responsables que conozco fuera del chat, aunque en confianza es alguien muy simpático y loco que te hace reír mucho con sus bromas un tanto absurdas. Rocketmacload (prefiero Rocket): Un amigo de Sonic wiki, que cuando apenas conocí me calló de maravilla, alguien muy simpático y con el que me encanta hablar. Favoritos (Smash) SSB http://i176.photobucket.com/albums/w193/alejo-ale/Perfil%20SSB64%20Small_zpsiuny5bla.png Personajes *'Kirby: '''No sé. Es ágil, para mí, fuerte, con ataques de largo alcance, liviano. ¡Es mi favorito! Cuando descubrí que estaba 2° en la Tier List me gustó más. *'Captain Falcon:' Es el más rápido de todos, uno de los más fuertes, me encanta su Movimiento Especial Hacia Arriba, además me encanta ser Kirby y copiarle su ''Falcon Punch!. XD *'Samus': Me encanta este personaje, para mí es el mejor en este juego. Sus ataques son muy fáciles de atinar, y me encanta hacer mucho daño para después mandarlos a volar, ¡y terminar haciendo K.O. con su ataque aéreo hacia abajo! Escenarios *'Sector Z': Es el más grande de todos. No se mueve para nada. Los Arwing matan a todos los que están fuera del escenario. ¡Genial! *'Ciudad Azafrán': La verdad no sé por qué me gusta, pero me gusta mucho. Otras cosas que me gusta de este juego *Los personajes son menos difíciles de controlar *Kirby está 2° en la Tier List *¡Los Smash meteóricos són extremadamente rápidos! SSBM http://i176.photobucket.com/albums/w193/alejo-ale/Perfil%20SSBM%20Small_zpsbw0ooinn.png Personajes *'Zelda/Sheik:' Yo lo tenía por primera vez al juego y lo probé. Vi la presentación (yo no tenía idea de quién era Zelda ni de qué juego provenía) y vi a Sheik mirando al cielo y el espíritu de Zelda, creí que era su amada, jaja. Empecé a jugar al Modo Training, me causaban mucha curiosidad los Ice Climbers (no sabía si yo los controlaba los dos o qué) así que los utilicé y puse a Zelda como contrincante (me dije: "Bah, ¡dos princesas! Una me cae mal (Peach jaja) y la otra ni la conozco". Como creí que tampoco me iba a gustar, la puse a ella). Estaba peleando y viendo cómo era el estilo de juego de los Ice Climbers, cuando, de repente, ¡Zelda se transformó en Sheik! ("Wow" dije). Desde que vi que se podía convertir en otra persona (especialmente en lo que parece ser un chico, para mí), pasó a ser mi favorita/o. Sheik me gusta más, ¡pero no me puede gustar Sheik sin gustarme Zelda! *'Kirby:' Igual a las razones del juego anterior. Pero es cierto que ha perdido demasiado poder, fuerza y alcance. *'Ice Climbers: '''Son fuertes, muy fuertes, sus martillotes dan K.O. rápido. Y, como ya puse más arriba, me encanta la manera de poder controlar dos personajes en uno. *'Marth:' ¡Para mí este personaje debería estar 1° en la Tier List! Escenarios *'Hyrule - Templo:' Éste es una excepción con respecto a los que se mueven. Es grande (también me gustan los grandes, jaja). Además es el escenario de mi personaje favorito. *'Cielo de Kanto - Poké Globos: Otro que se mueve mucho. Además es grande y si te caes seguro aterrizas en otro Pokémon. Otras cosas que me gustan de este juego *El Race to the Finish! de este juego es el que más me gustó. *Patada del hechicero y Patada Falcon me encantan, además, ¡te permiten recuperar tu segundo salto! *Capa es un movimiento especial muy útil en el aire. SSBB http://i176.photobucket.com/albums/w193/alejo-ale/Perfil%20SSBB%20Small_zpsyp6npeyr.png Personajes ¡Aquí tengo muchos! *Zelda/Sheik:' ¡No puede dejar de gustarme! Siento que ahora están mejores como luchadores (especialmente Zelda). *'Pit:' Yo ya sabía desde antes que él me iba a gustar. La verdad que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué me gusta tanto. *'Kirby:' Es uno de mis favoritos, pero ya no tanto. *'Marth:' Marth se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos desde Melee, me gusta mucho, tanto como Kirby, pero no tanto como Pit (sí, así de raro soy). >< Además, su diseño me encanta en este juego. (amazed) *'Lucario:' Me gustan sus ataques de aura. Su Movimiento Especial Lateral es el que más me gusta. *'Squirtle:' De los tres Pokémos del Entrenador Pokémon éste es mi favorito. Es rápido, liviano, ¡y sus ataques agua son los mejores! Además, es el Pokémon inicial que elegí en Pokémon Verde Hoja. *'Ganondorf:' Aquí lo noto (aunque nadie lo crea), mejorado con respecto a ''Melee. *'Lucas:' Me gusta mucho más que Ness. Casi todos sus ataques requieren de energía PSI. ¡Aunque parezca un cobarde, ni Ness tiene que utilizar tanto sus poderes! *'Mr. Game & Watch:' Aunque no tenga sentimientos, me parece muy simpático. Además, lo manejo muy bien en Brawl. Aunque me trae bugs cuando lo uso. Sí, en serio. Escenarios No cuentan los Past Stages. *'Pueblo Smash': Este escenario me relaja... Y la música me encanta. *'WarioWare:' ¡Los Microgame$ dentro de un juego de pelea son lo más! *'PictoChat:' Me gusta la interacción de este escenario. Es el que más uso. *'Estadio Pokémon 2:' Me gusta y punto. Otras cosas que me gustan de este juego *El Misil verde lo mejoraron mucho. *El Modo Aventura: El Emisario Subespacial es el mejor de todos los modos Aventura. *¡Los Ayudantes son como otros luchadores que te ayudan mucho! *Las burlas de Ike son las mejores. :D *La burla hacia arriba de Wolf me encanta. *-* *Olimar me gusta mucho, aunque no es de mis favoritos. SSB4 http://i176.photobucket.com/albums/w193/alejo-ale/Perfil%20SSB4%20Small_zpsxcfui1vy.png Personajes *'Zelda/Sheik:' Como siempre, siguen gustándome, aún no ha cambiado nada. El diseño de Sheik me gusta más. *'Pit': Esta vez tampoco tengo idea de por qué me gusta tanto. *'Kirby': Creo que ya es obvio ¿no?. *'Entrenadores de Wii Fit': Amo su estilo de pelea, poco ortodoxo. (?) El diseño del Entrenador me encanta. *'Marth': Me encanta, ¡me encanta! No sé por qué, ¡pero me encanta! ¡Su diseño está muy, MUY genial! *'Robin': Me parece muy original eso de usar magia y espadas. Además, su diseño es uno de los mejores. Escenarios *'Wrecking Crew': Me gusta mucho el diseño de este escenario *'Balloon Fight': En serio amo este juego, es mi favorito de la NES, ¡y Smash Bros. hace una escenario de él! ¿Puedo explotar del hype?. okno *'Liga Pokémon de Teselia': Pokémon Negro es mi favorito de la [[Pokémon (universo)|saga Pokémon]] y (patéticamente) la única Liga que pude ganar. En serio este escenario es genial. *'PictoChat 2': ¿Si me gusta PictoChat de Brawl por qué no habría de gustarme este? *'Pradera monetaria': Este escenario es muy original. Genial. *'Mario Galaxy': Este escenario tiene un diseño muy bien hecho, y su gravedad original lo hace mejor. *'GAMER': Esa señora da miedo. ;-; Siento que este escenario te hace subir la adrenalina. Otras cosas que me gusten de este juego *Pac-Man me encanta, pero aún no es de mis favoritos. *¡El diseño de Samus es el mejor del juego y el de Marth es perfecto! Mis metas Nota: No voy a agregar más así que dejo las que cumplí como recuerdo XD *Conseguir el logro Tails. (Estoy muy contento :D) *Conseguir el logro Bola de fiesta alguna vez. ¡AL FIN! *Completar todas las listas de pegatinas. ¡Sí! ¡¡SÍ!! ¡¡¡SÍII!!! *Aparecer, por lo menos, en la Tabla de líderes. Actualmente estoy en el puesto #10. :D *Conseguir el logro Corredores de F-Zero. *Conseguir el logro Bob-omb. *Conseguir el logro Saco de arena. *Coseguir el logro Game & Watch.